Beat-Magnum
"Go, Magnum!" - Go Seiba } |-| TRF= } |-| GPA= } |-| Premium= } }}The Beat Magnum (ビートマグナム) is a Mini 4WD car released by Tamiya in 1997. It is the first Fully Cowled Mini 4WD car to uses large-diameter wheels. It is features in manga and anime Bakusou Kyodai Let's & Go! WGP as Go Seiba's 4th Magnum series after Cyclone Magnum and before Lightning Magnum. The TRF version of the same car also appear in video game ''Bakusou Kyodai Let's & Go! WGP: Hyper Heat'' where it is belongs to the original playable character and in the manga version of Bakusou Kyodai Let's & Go! Max ''where it's belongs to Dr. Tsuchiya. It returns in ''Bakusou Kyodai Let's & Go! Return Racers! ''during Retsu Seiba's flashback of Seiba brothers' final race before they departs to their own paths. General Info The Beat Magnum has some clear reassembles to its predecessor, the Cyclone Magnum, but with some differents. The first is the additions of the absorber props that is added to the body shell (In the manga and the anime, it was part of the custom chassis the Beat Magnum uses). It also use large-diameter wheels colored in neon green, paired with low-profile tires. Some minor changes has been made to the body shell, and the body rollers, originally seen on the Magnum Saber, has been returned. Users can choose to use either the body rollers or the rear stay rollers. (However, the rear stay rollers is a must on GPA verison and Premium version) Instead of having 'Go' (豪) emblem, in its place is the mark of a red-color dragon with the word 'Beat Magnum' overlayed on it. The premium version has the optional headlight stickers which are not presented with the original version. TRF version The TRF version has the same purposes (lighten the body shell by opens holes on it) as other TRF cars. This one equipped with white wheels instead. In addition, the rear wing has been redesigned and the bodyshell and the dragon suspension props are now become one. GPA version The GPA version follows the similar style as with other GPA cars. This version used high-profile tires and gray color small-diameter wheels. Due to the design of the rear spoiler, it is not possible to places the body rollers, forcing users to uses rear stay instead. In the manga, anime and video game Beat Magnum In the anime, shortly after the TRF Victorys team lose to Rosso Strada team in a race, Go and the other goes to do some practice races, but during the practices the Cyclone Magnum's chassis was damaged, rendering it unusable. Even as Go got the ZMC-made chassis, the unfinished car is not stable on rough roads. Just then Go have a idea: to adds the pair of absorbers to the machine. This result in the birth of Beat Magnum. Due to massive downforce and the new chassis the Beat Magnum cannot use the 'Magnum Tornado' special move, instead Go relies on the absorber's setting, resulting in creating a new move, 'Magnum Dynamite'. In the manga, things happens differently than the anime: instead of modified from the normal ZMC-made chassis, Go found the customized Dragon Chassis that already has the pair of absorbers on it during the search for a new chassis. Also in the manga, Beat Magnum can initiates 'Magnum Tornado' unlike its anime counterpart. TRF version In the video game ''Hyper Heat, it is one of the machines the original player character can choose after he/she joined the TRF Victorys as the 6th member of the team. In the manga version of Let's & Go! Max, Dr. Tsuchiya use the Beat Magnum TRF to race against Gouki's unmodified Breaker, with TRF comes out as the winner. Techincal info Length: '''148 mm (Normal/TRF/GPA), 155 mm (Premium) '''Width: 90 mm (Normal/TRF/GPA), 97 mm (Premium) Height: 48 mm (Normal/TRF), 40 mm (GPA), 47 mm (Premium) Chassis: Super TZ Chassis (Normal/TRF), Super TZ-X Chassis (GPA), AR Chassis (Premium) Gear Set(s): 5:1 and 4:1 (Normal/TRF), 4:1 (GPA), 4.2:1 (Premium) Gallery Boxarts File:BeatMagnumBoxart.jpg|Boxart of Beat Magnum. File:BeatMagnumTRFBoxart.jpg|Boxart of Beat Magnum TRF. File:BeatMagnumSpecialSetBoxart.jpg|Boxart of Beat Magnum Special Set. File:BeatMagnumPremiumBoxart.jpg|Boxart of Beat Magnum Premium. Trivia * The Beat Magnum TRF is the second video game original machine that was later appear later in the manga, following Shining Scorpion. ** The pre-order bonus of Bakusou Kyodai Let's & Go! WGP: Hyper Heat game includes the special Hyper Heat version of the bodyshell of Beat Magnum TRF, which can be use on either Super TZ, Super TZ-X or AR Chassis. * Despite being look like the same wheels, the wheels comes with Beat Magnum Premium has newer mold that has some minor design change. External link * Beat Magnum on Tamiya official website (Japanese) * Beat Magnum TRF on Tamiya official website (Japanese) * Beat Magnum GPA on Tamiya official website (Japanese) * Beat Magnum Special Set on Tamiya official website (Japanese) * Beat Magnum Premium on Tamiya official website (Japanese) Category:Mini 4WD car that appear in Bakusou Kyodai Let's & Go!! series Category:Fully Cowled Mini 4WD car Category:Mini 4WD car